


The Lust of Valkenhayn

by OhgunAP



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: Even Rachel Alucard's favorite butler, Valkenhayn, has sexual urges he can't control.





	The Lust of Valkenhayn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Work in Progress of a series of Fanfics that center around a nude Valkenhayn having sex with various characters in various situations.

A beautiful full moon shines upon a Gothic rose filled estate while a nude elderly man with long white hair flowing freely down his back shamelessly strokes his eight-inch penis in front of the bright moon. As he strokes his dick back and forth, he begins to thrust his hips to aid his strokes while beginning to moan with every thrust. However, he happens to notice you filming his masturbation and immediately pins you on a bed of roses. “You must be a rather perverted young man glancing upon me like that,” the man tells you as he swiftly strips you of all your clothes. “The name is Valkenhayn R. Hellsing,” the man introduces himself as he leaves you as naked as he is while he grabs your erect cock. “Now what kind of pleasure do you desire more?” Valkenhayn asks you while giving you a flirtatious look in his eyes. “Do you prefer your pleasure to be stimulative,” Valkenhayn asks as he strokes your dick, “or do you prefer the more…” he lifts your pelvis to expose your virgin asshole as he slowly buries his big cock inside of it, causing both of you to softly moan “penetrative approach?” Valkenhayn then thrusts in and out of your ass at a moderate pace causing you to moan even louder with every thrust. “My my,” he says while he fucks you. “you really enjoy this method, do you.” He smiles as he hastens his pace while he begins to thrust deeper causing your moans to get even louder and more frequent until you shoot cum out of your cock.


End file.
